


Counting On You

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel rims Sammy, Cock Cages, Dean walks in and watches him come, Dom Castiel, Kinda Dom Dean, Loads of it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam is a slut who loves getting his ass eaten, Sex Games, Sub Sam, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, and certainly not sam, cas on the other hand probably knows, don't worry it could be in one of the other fics, how the fuck else do i tag this pls help me, implied wincest, just saying counting does not just mean spanking, not me, there's no spanking here, undertones of it okay i didn't actually know how to write orgasm denial, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: “You're gonna count every one of them, you hear me? The moment you lose count, you'll have to start over again."
 Wherein Cas makes Sam count the licks he gives to his butthole okay I'm a perv and I'm going to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yyYOOOOOO HELLO I’ve never done anything like this so this is gonna be severely anatomically incorrect pls don’t hate me. ~~I was inspired to write this after my friend told me her boyfriend made her count while he licked her pussy. Oh, and he made her do that because she wrote a fanfiction on them and he found out. And made her fantasy a reality. Ten points to the boyfriend for making her happy, and ten thousand to my friend for telling me it happened.~~

“You're gonna count every one of them, you hear me? The moment you lose count, you'll have to start over again."

Sam whined, not trusting himself to let out any understandable word anymore. Castiel was one ruthless bastard when it came to sex, and almost always delivered on his promises.

Currently, Sam was supposed to count every lick that the black haired man gave to his hole.

How the fuck was he supposed to count when he couldn't even _speak?!_ For the past twenty minutes he'd been a shivering mess, trying to say intelligible things when in reality all he could do was moan like a whore.

Even worse, if he stopped, Cas would make him count all the way from _one_ again, and he _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to stand it. He wasn't allowed to come, and if he disobeyed the dom, he was sure to get punished.

Hell, even Dean wasn't this controlling, and his brother was notorious.

" _Do you hear me?_ " Castiel repeated his question, grasping Sam's hair and jerking him close. Sam nodded urgently, hair flipping, and almost cried when the other man bent to his level and said, "Words. I need words."

"I... Understand..." he breathed out, quite proud of the fact that he could speak at all.

A wicked grin broke out on Castiel's face, and he slowly said, "How about I give you something, just as a precaution?"

Oh, no. No no no no no.

Sam groaned in protest as the dom brought out an implement, and hissed when it was put on him.

Fastening the cage on Sam's cock, Castiel moved back to survey the picture that had been created.

Sam's hands were lightly bound (tight enough to restrain him, but loose enough to let him out if he needed to), and his feet were spread apart to reveal the glistening dick hanging between his thighs.

His ass was raised up in the air, and as he shivered, Cas' dick ached with arousal. The younger man was gorgeous, and he couldn't wait to make him fall apart.

"Spread your cheeks," he commanded, and Sam looked over his shoulder disbelievingly. 

"How do you expect me to do that when you've tied up my hands?!"

Castiel regarded him coolly, then said, "However you want."

Sam thrashed with frustration, not knowing what to do. Eventually, he figured it out.

Doing his best to hold Castiel's gaze, he inched his legs apart further, and buried the side of his face into the pillows even more. This tilted his ass up even more, baring his hole to Castiel's eyes, and he smiled smugly when he heard the blue eyed man exhale sharply.

The dom glared, and said in a thick voice, "Don't get too cocky. You'll be hole-y soon enough."

Sam snorted and let out an undignified yelp almost slipped. That sense of humour was bizarre, and never failed to amuse.

Castiel finally, _bless him_ , spread Sam's ass with his hands, and kneaded the cheeks for a moment.

"I'm going to start now," he announced, in the sure yet questioning way he always was before they did anything. Sam knew that if he asked Cas to stop it, he would. And that's what made him want to please the man.

"Okay," he breathed out, bracing himself for the first lick.

It was a barely-there pressure at first, and Sam experimentally bucked back into it. When the cold wetness of Castiel's saliva dribbled down his crack, he squirmed.

Castiel smiled against his ass (he knew this not because he had eyes behind his head, but because of what followed.) The next moment, Sam shouted loudly, back arching as he tried to get away from the twisting muscle assaulting his hole. The black haired man moved his tongue in circles, dipping it over and over into him, mimicking the vicious thrusts his dick often made. 

"Jesus, _Cas_ , God, oh _God!_ " Sam blabbed, too sensitive to do anything but shudder, and yet too keyed up to not move back in time with Castiel's tongue.

All of a sudden, Cas stopped.

"You're supposed to _count_ , not call me God and cry out like a whore." His ire was emphasized by the light slap he gave to Sam's hole, and the Winchester sobbed with frustration.

"You and I both know, _boy_ , that if you disobey me, I'll not take off your cage for a week. And I'll make sure Dean doesn't, either."

Sam whined, "No, please, Cas, I—I’m sorry just—count. Please, do something. Anything. Please. Fuckfuckanything."

Castiel chuckled, and responded to the begging with a lick.

Thank fucking God!

Sam spoke a broken _one_ , and followed it with a _two_ and _three_ in time with the swipe of Castiel's tongue. The man’s tongue game was fucking strong, nearly magical, and the Winchester didn’t know whether to love him or hate him for the cock cage. Yes, it would prevent the orgasm that was sure to tease him within an inch of his life, and preventing it would earn him treats, but _God_ , it was going to ruin his poor dick, having it stuck in that goddamn contraption and trying not to come.

The least he could do was count properly and not give Castiel more time to mess with him.

That obviously didn’t work out.

By the fourth _fifteen_ , he was dying. Castiel was swirling his tongue like a _mad man_ , and Sam didn't even know what to make of that analogy, since he wasn't aware of any mad man who rimmed men for fun.

Then again, Cas was a mad man. So was Dean, and Sam cursed all the gods in the sky when the door suddenly opened and his elder brother stood there, smirking lazily at the scene in front of him.

"Enjoying yourself, Sammy? Do you even know how loud you are? A man can't even get sleep around here without his baby brother crying for a dick."

Fuckfuckfuck why did Dean have to say such things when his cock was aching and his brain was bursting and he was half gone and his face was smushed into the bed and his thighs were paining and his hair was plastered to his face and neck and his spit was falling out of his mouth and coating his chin because he couldn't keep his mouth shut for five minutes without crying and screaming and Dean was right he was sosoright and—

He came.

And then he blacked out.

He woke to a hand stroking his hair and a lap under his head.

"He's up, Cas."

Sam blearily looked up, wet eyes searching out Dean's, and his elder brother grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows when he looked down and realized he was naked and his dick was happily snuggled into his body.

The younger brother half-heartedly flapped his hand in the other's direction, and his wrist was gripped and lowered.

“You okay, baby brother?” Dean asked softly, and Sam smiled at him brightly. Scenes like that always left him high on endorphins, though he wasn’t going to let them know.

Heck, they probably already knew. They were aware of every single one of his kinks—okay, except that _one thing he hadn’t shared with anyone_ —and expecting them to not know about how much being denied an orgasm affected him was pretty laughable.

"You know," Castiel said as he, presumably, entered the room, "you could go on for eighty licks, but you couldn't handle one orgasm."

Sam looked at him incredulously, then snorted, "Yeah, sure, first you torture me with your tongue, and then you comment on how epic my _one orgasm_ was?"

The black haired man smirked.

"That's, yes, what I'm saying."

Sam huffed, not believing the man.

Dean started laughing, but it was cut short when Cas continued, "and I'm sure I'll be saying it again when I have Dean tied up."

**Author's Note:**

> That was ew and I know that but I was really scared cause I've just posted one fic for kink bingo so I went to hell and wrote this.
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) and you're welcome to come scream, gush, do anything, just hug me, kiss me, love me, or make me do that to you, anything you wanna do, I'm up for it too.  
> ....Got hella poetic didn't it? Also weird af.


End file.
